NUNCA MÁS SOLO, EN NAVIDAD
by HinataBueso93
Summary: -Hinata… no tengo palabras para agradecerte el que estés en mi vida, desde que somos parejas, desde que salimos juntos… lo único que le pido al cielo es que me deje estar toda la vida junto a ti, porque has sido el regalo que no merecía, pero aun así obtuve Gracias por darme una familia, gracias, porque es por ti que nunca mas volveré a pasar una navidad solo- NaruHina OS Navidad


Hoy es navidad, y como regalo por ser mis lectores quise darles un toque de la familia Uzumaki en Navidad.

No sé qué más decir jejeje solo que pasen una rica Navidad (todo con moderación menos los fanfics).

 **NUNCA MÁS SOLO, EN NAVIDAD.**

-hoy es noche buena… y no ha llegado aún-

La mirada de Boruto se ensombreció con un manto de decepción y tristeza. - _¿acaso no valemos lo suficiente como para que pases noche buena con nosotros?-_

El calor corría por sus venas, sentía unos deseos inhumanos de patear a su progenitor, el cual no estaba presente en esa mesa.

-Lo prometió… es un viejo mentiroso-

Y no pudo más, se levantó de su asiento y haciendo uso de la fuerza que su orgullo le daba contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus azulados ojos

-¡BORUTO ESPERA!-

Hinata se levantó queriendo seguir a su hijo, sus ojos estaban empañados, la verdad a ella también le dolía que su esposo no hubiera podido llegar a casa a tiempo, pero lo comprendía, sabía que el trabajo de Hokage absorbía en totalidad el tiempo de su amado. Ella lo comprendía, pero no podía pedirle a un joven de 13 años que comprendiera de la misma manera la situación; él solo quería pasar tiempo con su padre, lo quería un poco para él, no podía culparlo; pues hasta ella deseaba sentirlo solo de ella en muchas ocasiones, pero últimamente ni eso podían.

-yo iré por él-

La voz de Sasuke la detuvo de su marcha. Sí, el patriarca de la familia Uchiha se encontraba en esa casa, junto a su esposa y su hija, pues habían acordado celebrar estas fiestas en conjunto.

-…por favor, Sasuke-kun-

Este sin decir nada más salió, con su típica paciencia y rostro estoico. Lo que hizo a Hinata preguntarse si de verdad era buena idea que el Uchiha fuera a "confortar" a su pequeño.

-No te preocupes, entre ellos se entienden mejor, ya verás que Sasuke lo traerá de vuelta-

Las palabras de su amiga la tranquilizaron un poco, miro la puerta por la que habían salido su hijo y poso sus manos en el pecho; deseaba, realmente deseaba que la relación entre su esposo y su hijo mejoraran, es lo único que pedía al cielo.

Boruto había corrido mucho, no sabía exactamente cuánto, su corazón dolía y sus ojos ardían, así que dejo que sus pies lo llevaran hasta donde lo quisieran llevar; y tras detenerse estrepitosamente y levantar su rostro supo a donde lo habían encaminado. Apretó sus puños y maldijo internamente a su subconsciente, luego, hizo una pausa prolongada y no supo en que momento sus piernas le fallaron y callo de rodillas

– Te odio viejo de mierda-

Y Lloro, lloro al verse frente al edificio del Hokage.

-Ojala no fueras mi padre-

Lloro al ver el lugar al que su corazón terco lo había conducido

-preferiría… mil veces… preferiría no ser tu hijo… preferiría estar solo-

-Boruto-

El pudor invadió su sangre y esta se acumuló en su rostro provocándole un violento sonrojo, realmente agradecía que fuera de noche, pues la oscuridad servía de perfecto camuflaje para su rostro que ahora se había tornado carmesí.

-¿Qué hace aquí Sasuke-Sensei?-

Maldijo internamente que él, justamente él lo hubiera encontrado en ese estado tan deplorable, la persona que más admiraba lo acababa de ver débil, vulnerable.

-Me gustaría contarte una historia ¿te pareces si buscamos un asiento?-

Sasuke se encamino hacia la banca más cercana; a unos dos metros del lugar en el que se encontraban, tomo asiento y espero a que el joven Uzumaki lo siguiera.

-hace muchos años Konoha no era ni la sombra de lo que ves ahora, consistía en un lugar donde ser ninja era una maldición, donde se nos veía como simples armas, herramientas que se usarían al servicio de los países para atacarse unos con otros y así mantener la soberanía y el poder de las naciones.

Tu padre y yo vivimos en esa época, a los dos esa era maldita nos arrebató lo más preciado que teníamos-

Se removió en su asiento, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, recordar el pasado siempre le dolía en el alma.

-Naruto, a tu edad no sabía quiénes eran sus padres, no sabía lo que es un abrazo de buenas noches, un "que descanses hijo" nadie le leyó un cuento, ni fue a acompañarle cuando sentía miedo. No sabía lo que es un desayuno hecho con el amor de una madre, un "cuídate hijo, que te vaya bien" al salir. A tu edad nadie lo esperaba en casa, nadie lo acompañaba en la mesa. No sabía lo que era una navidad en familia, abrir regalos, comer hasta reventar, luego sentarse al calor de la chimenea durmiendo en los brazos de tus padre. Todo eso se lo negaron, todo eso se lo arrebato la guerra que existía entre los ninjas, esa búsqueda absurda de la paz por medios que no eran los adecuados.

Tu padre, a tu edad era odiado por los aldeanos, era aborrecido, despreciado. - hizo una pausa y dirigio su mirada a la del joven que tenía sentado a la par suya, sus ojos azules le contemplaban tristones y humedecidos.

\- No te pido que lo comprendas, solo quiero que sepas los motivos de su actuar. Él, al igual que yo lucha por un mundo en el que los niños ya no tengan que crecer solos, un mundo donde los ninjas no sean unas armas simplemente, donde la paz no se busque a través de la guerra. Él lucha y trabaja para que el futuro tuyo y de Himawari sea brillante, sea feliz.

La guerra nos arrebató el calor de una familia; pero a diferencia de tu padre yo pude experimentar lo que era eso, él no-.

Sasuke enfoco su mirada a la entrada del edificio por donde salía un Naruto presuroso que cargaba en sus brazos unas cajas de regalos.

-NARUTO, VULVE AQUÍ QUE NO HEMOS TERMINADO-

-Discúlpame Shikamaru, después me pondré al día, salúdame a Temari, y feliz Navidad, mañana no se trabaja-

-SERAS… HOKAGE IRRESPONSABLE VUELVE AQUÍ-

Pero el mencionado no detuvo su fuga, es más, acelero la carrera que llevaba.

Sasuke y Boruto sonrieron al ver aquella escena, y el joven Uzumaki se sintió feliz, su padre si cumpliría su palabra, si estaría con ellos esa noche tan importante.

Tras un breve silencio Sasuke culmino su historia con unas pocas palabras más.

-Tu, Himawari y Hinata son lo más importante que él tiene, son esa familia que ansió por tantos años, son ese "bienvenido a casa" que deseo escuchar cada vez que abría la puerta de su viejo apartamento. Ustedes son su tesoro, y cuidar de su futuro en nuestro deber-

Boruto no pudo más que llorar, llorar ignorando que su mentor estuviera ahí. Sasuke por su parte removió los rubios cabellos de su pupilo y sonrió de medio lado.

- _es una mini copia de Naruto, al menos en el físico, lo es-_

 _-_ ¿quieres volver a casa?- Preguntó el patriarca de los Uchiha.

El pequeño asintió con su cabeza, pues el llanto le imposibilitaba hablar.

Sasuke lo tomo y haciendo uso de su Ninjutsu logro llegar a la casa de Hokage antes que este lo hiciera.

-¡Boruto!-

Hinata al verle, se lanzó sobre su hijo y lo abrazo, presionándolo fuerte contra su pecho, llenándole de aquella paz que solo se encuentra en ese lugar, en los brazos de una madre.

- _papá… papá nunca tuvo unos brazos así que lo consolaran cuando estaba triste…-_

Y se aferró a su madre, secando sus lágrimas en la camisa que esta llevaba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver tras ella un agitado, sudoroso y muy agotado Naruto.

-Ya-ya- estoy… aquí- logro esbozar con mucha dificultad el Hokage.

Hinata se incorporó, y le regalo una cálida sonrisa –Bienvenido a casa querido-

Un pensamiento cruzo por la mente del niño al ver tan enternecedora, y para muchos, rutinaria escena. _-…son ese "bienvenido a casa" que deseo escuchar cada vez que abría la puerta de su viejo apartamento…-._

Sus piernas se movieron solas, corrieron, acortando la distancia entre él y su padre. Sus brazos rodearon el torso esculpido de aquel ninja al que hasta hace unos minutos aseguraba odiar.

-Bienvenido a casa papá… y…. feliz navidad-

Naruto sonrió e inclino su cuerpo para abrazar a su pequeño. –Feliz Navidad Boruto-

Aquel que un día fue llamado el ninja más revoltoso de Konoha no podría ser más feliz, lo que tantos años deseo se había vuelto realidad, no podía pedirle más a la vida.

Sus amigos, su familia, juntos reunidos, ya no volvería nunca más a pasar solo una navidad.

-0-

Eran ya las tres de la madrugada, su amigo se había retirado con su familia y sus hijos dormían plácidamente entre sus brazos. Su esposa estaba guardando lo que quedo de la comida y tras haberlo hecho se sentó en aquel sillón de color vino, a la par de su amado rubio.

-Hinata… no tengo palabras para agradecerte el que estés en mi vida, desde que somos parejas, desde que salimos juntos… lo único que le pido al cielo es que me deje estar toda la vida junto a ti, porque has sido el regalo que no merecía, pero aun así obtuve-

Los ojos de Hinata se cubrieron de una fina capa húmeda y sus pómulos se adornaron de un rosa encantador. Se veía hermosa, esa hermosura y felicidad que solo irradia una mujer al verse al lado de la persona que ama.

-Feliz Navidad mi hermosa princesa-

-Feliz Navidad Naruto-kun-

¡Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!

Este es mi regalo para ustedes, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
